Hō and Ban
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Guhl and Günther }} and are twin Bounts who participated in the Bount Invasion. Appearance Hō and Ban are young boys who dress identically. Both wear an orange undershirt beneath a light brown sweatshirt, and dark gray shorts with the pant legs rolled up. The only exception in their appearances are their hairstyles and hats; Hō has a red baseball cap over short hair, while Ban has a white beanie over chin-length hair, parted down the middle. Personality Despite their youthful appearances, Hō and Ban are incredibly wise. Before fighting, they analyze the enemy's power and adapt their strategy so that they have a better chance of winning. Being that their Dolls are sentient, both usually stand behind the battlefield, revealing only their lower face. In order to control their Dolls, they telepathically link, so they often finish each other's sentences. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. As Uryū Ishida recuperates at the hospital, Hō and Ban send their twin Dolls after him. As the two water Dolls, Guhl and Günther, attempt to envelop and capture Ishida, they are fended off by Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, and Rukia Kuchiki, who proceed to take the Quincy away. Chasing them throughout the hospital, the Dolls ambush them several times by manifesting from sinks, fountains, and numerous other water sources. In the meantime, the twin Bounts, observing their quarry's actions from the shadows, coordinate their Dolls' movements.Bleach anime; Episode 72 As Uryū's friends fend them off repeatedly, the Dolls, absorbing more and more water, grow more powerful. When the Dolls corner Ichigo and the others, Hō and Ban, appearing before them, block the exit. As Ichigo and his friends attempt to destroy the Dolls, Guhl and Günther only continue to grow in size. When they use the opportunity to escape from the hospital, they find it is raining outside. The twin Bounts give chase again, their Dolls growing even stronger in the rain. After increasing their attack power even further by combining their Dolls, Hō and Ban temporarily lose control over their Dolls when Sado manages to separate them from each other.Bleach anime; Episode 73 Recovering, they finally reach and capture Ishida. Using the Quincy as a hostage, they easily capture his friends as well. With their victory seemingly at hand, Hō and Ban declare they will use their special ability to tear them into pieces. However, their efforts are thwarted when Noba appears and uses his teleportation ability to separate the twins once more, knocking Ban unconscious in the process. Without his brother, Hō loses control over the combined Doll. Just as he decides to take on Ichigo and the others by himself, Ganju Shiba, arriving with Hanatarō Yamada, uses his fireworks to vaporize Guhl and Günther, critically damaging their bottle cap cores in the process. With the Dolls destroyed, Hō and Ban, dying, disintegrate into dust. Powers & Abilities Dolls and are Hō and Ban's respective twin Dolls. Both Dolls take the form of bottle caps, which the twins keep on their water bottles when not in use. When released, the Dolls can control water, making destroying them very difficult, since the bottle caps are small targets within the large eyestalk-like shape they take.Bleach anime; Episodes 72-73 :Mental Control: Each control one Doll, but both of them can control either if need be, as Hō demonstrates. They can control their Dolls with more killing power if they combine them into one large body of water. Hō and Ban need to be side-by-side with each other in order to coordinate the Dolls' attacks properly. If they are more than a few feet away, or if one of them is knocked unconscious, the Dolls will disperse, as their control lies within their telepathic synchronization. :*'Water Manipulation': In order to kill opponents, Guhl and Günther, forming a large stalk around their enemies, restrain and forcibly drown them. They can force themselves into the Human body (as 70% of the Human body is water) and tear the enemy apart from the inside out. They are stronger when more water surrounds them, such as when it is raining. References Navigation de:Hō und Ban es:Hō y Ban Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Bount Category:Male Category:Deceased